


Counting Down

by Daegaer



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Accents, Counting, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Counting Down

Lightning flashed.

"Vun! Vun Count! Ahahaha!" cried the Count.

"Nein!" a furious scream came from one side, quickly followed by Schuldig. "No vun mein Accent off-take vill und liff, no vun!"

"But zis mein real Accent is," the Count said.

"Scheiße! Thinken Sie daß just because ein Psychopath I am, I keinen Feelings have? Every Day I ze Thoughts of others hear, _Oh, vot ein Kraut_. It me pissed-off makes!"

"But nein! I alvays speak -- argh!"

The Count vanished in a puff of surprised dust as Schuldig staked him in the heart.

"Na _ja_ ," Schuldig said. "Wampyres, nil, Psychopaths, vun."


End file.
